between minsk and oslo
by yukeh
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot drabble norbela. Rating and genres varied. / Ketiga: malam pertama yang begitu hidup bagi pasangan muda Lukas dan Natalia [happy late birth day for Norway] [norway/belarus].
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: **standard warning applied, (possible] mis/typos, crack pair [Lukas/Natalia aka Norway/Belarus/], [might be] OoC.

**No profit gained**

**Happy reading**

-oOo-

**drabble one: the fabulous stranger**

**Chapter warning: **AU, and **Rate M for** theme, implisit[?] lime, mention of alcohol, western teenage lifestyle.

-oOo-

Sejak awal, Natalia tidak bisa melepaskan pandang dari pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memasuki aula pesta bersama dengan keempat pemuda lainnya, yang salah satunya Natalia tahu sebagai Tiino, mantan junior Ivan di SMP dulu. Tak ada satupun yang Natalia tahu darinya, selain bahwa si pemuda tampan bahkan ketika ia baru menjatuhkan pandangan ke arahnya. Ekspresi di wajah pucat itu datar, namun entah mengapa Natalia justru menganggapnya sangat menawan. Helai pirang pucat yang pendek, entah bagaimana sangat cocok. Satu jepit berbentuk _cross _tersemat di sisi kiri kepala, namun bukannya tampak seperti wanita, tapi justru membuat dia terkesan _classy _dan _stylish_. Perpaduan _jeans _hitam, kets, dan kemeja ungu bergaris putih, dan dasi merah tidak membuatnya terlihat membosankan, justru—setidaknya bagi Natalia—mencuat di tengah kumpulan remaja lain di _prom night _SMA malam ini.

Ya. Pemuda itu sangat tampan. Sangat seksi dan menawan. Begitu memukau hingga Natalia tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak meliriknya setiap sepuluh detik sekali secara diam-diam. Sangat mengesankan hingga Natalia tidak bisa mencegah otaknya membayangkan bagaimana seandainya ia menarik pemuda itu ke dalam klosetnya dan menciumnya dalam, hangat, dan lama—

Gadis itu menarik napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Tidak biasa ia berpikiran demikian jauh dan parah. Bahkan dengan dua mantan kekasihnya sebelumnya pun, tidak pernah.

Siapa dia? Mungkin dari kelas lain—yang jelas bukan dari kelas Natalia.

Prom night masih berlangsung, namun Natalia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada apapun: dansa, makanan, beberapa temannya yang mencoba mengobrol padanya, bahkan hentakan musik yang mengalun. Hanya melirik kepada pemuda yang berada beberapa jauh darinya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, perasaan antusias yang membuat telapak tangan berkeringat dingin, dan keinginan untuk berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri pemuda itu, dan memulai obrolan pertama.

Tapi Natalia tidak pernah menjadi pihak yang pertama kali memulai semua.

"Lukas!" sebuah suara teriakan, dan si pemuda berhelai pirang pucat menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar barusan.

Namanya Lukas? Beruntung sekali Natalia tahu, tanpa harus lebih dulu mengobrol dengannya.

Tapi tetap saja ia ingin mendekat. Namun bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa segan dan malu yang menjerat? Ia menghela napas dan membuang pandang, dan saat itulah ia melihat ke arah meja tempat minuman, terutama botol-botol vodka yang terlihat hangat.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia raih botol vodka. Dituangnya dalam satu gelas kosong, hingga penuh, lantas segera ditenggaknya. Rasanya panas, ia mengernyit—ia tidak terbiasa dengan minuman pelumpuh logika. Karena itulah, hanya butuh tiga gelas vodka saja untuk membuat pandangannya mulai tampak ganda, tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih ringan, dan semua masalah dalam hidupnya seakan terbang begitu saja.

Melirik ke arah Lukas, dia mendapati si pemuda berdiri dari tempat duduk yang semula ia tempati bersama dengan teman-temannya. Natalia segera turut mengambil tindakan serupa—hampir ia jatuh mencium lantai jika tidak segera berpegang pada tepian meja. Temannya bertanya ia hendak kemana, namun ia tak acuhkan mereka.

Ia harus mengejar si pemuda berdasi merah.

Tertatih ia melangkah. Ruangan terasa berputar di pengelihatannya. _Heels _putih yang ia pakai justru membuatnya ingin mengumpat marah. Beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata ketika semua benda tampak memiliki duplikat di pandangan mata. Tidak hirau, bahkan sekedar menoleh, ketika beberapa orang menghardiknya yang tak sengaja menabrak bahu mereka.

Ia harus mengenalnya.

Di sana pemuda itu. Berdiri di dekat jendela di sudut ruangan yang sepi dari kerumunan dan gegap gempita pesta yang berlangsung beberapa jauh. Hanya sedikit orang di sana, sebagian besar adalah remaja yang telah teler di lantai karena mabuk, atau pasangan yang sedang bercumbu. Dan Lukas menempelkan ponsel yang di telinganya, berdiri di sisi jendela berkoden biru.

Hembusan napas Natalia semakin cepat dan ia kembali melangkah. Ia sendiri antara sadar dan tidak apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Entah feromon apa yang dimiliki pemuda itu, atau sudah betapa lembek hati Natalia yang selama ini kaku, hingga ia begitu tertarik dan merasa gila pada orang asing yang hanya dilihatnya bahkan belum satu malah penuh.

Pemuda itu baru saja mengakhiri obrolan di telepon, ketika Natalia telah sampai di dekatnya, dan segera menubrukkan diri kepada tubuhnya.

Dan Natalia tidak mengerti, tetapi ada dorongan impulsif yang membuatnya sedikit berjinjit, mendongak, untuk kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda tersebut. Bibir Lukas—bibir dari pemuda tampan, seksi, asing, dan bahkan sama sekali ia tidak tahu apapun tentangnya kecuali nama.

Hanya orang gila yang akan mencium orang asing yang bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Tapi mungkin memang otak Natalia sudah luput dari semua logika.

Bibir itu terasa lembut, ternyata. Dan Natalia menyukai aroma sitrus dan sabun yang menguar dari tubuh si pemuda.

Ia rasakan Lukas membeku, sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman kejutan itu. Terkejut bercampur tertegun—tentu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Natalia rasakan sepasang tangan melingkari lengannya dan mendorongnya sedikit menjauh.

"Kau mabuk," ucapnya datar sembari menatap heran dan ragu kepada si gadis.

Natalia tertawa kecil dan mendengus, dengan wajah memerah akibat pengaruh vodka yang terlanjur membuat logikanya terbius, "Ya. Dan aku ingin menciummu."

Tidak pernah Natalia berucap demikian frontal. Tidak pula pernah ia mendorong seorang asing dan merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok. Tidak pernah juga ia merapatkan diri di tubuh yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tak sekalipun pula, sebelum malam ini, ia pernah mencium dalam, hangat, dan cukup lama pemuda yang hanya ia kenal sebatas nama.

Dan takjubnya, meski awalnya terkesan ragu, namun Lukas membalasnya. Bahkan kedua lengan itu merayap untuk kemudian melingkari pinggang gadis yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa dan bagaimana ia mengenalnya.

Yang jelas ciuman yang mereka bagi sangat mengesankan dan istimewa.

Sangat memabukkan, hingga mereka mengulang sampai tiga kali setelah saling melepaskan diri karena desakan paru-paru yang defisit udara.

Pikiran Natalia semakin terhempas ke langit tak berbatas.

Wow. Selain sangat memikat, pemuda ini juga pencium yang sangat hebat. Wow.

"Siapa namamu?" bisik Lukas, menatap dalam dua iris violet yang tampak sendu karena alkohol. Hembusan napas mereka dalam dan cepat-cepat, dengan hangat menerpa wajah satu sama lain.

Natalia tersenyum miring, lantas semakin mendekat dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada si pemuda asing, "Apa penting?" tanyanya sembari mengarahkan bibir ke sekitar rahang pucat itu.

Lukas menggeram, sebelum balas berbisik dalam, "Aku perlu tahu nama gadis yang kucium."

Natalia menaikkan sebelah alis dan mengumbar senyum tipis, "Kau sudah menciumku," sebelum ia kembali memagut bibir yang tampak sudah sedikit memerah bengkak itu. Sebelah tangannya menggamit tangan Lukas, untuk ia arahkan dan selipkan di bawah blus yang ia pakai.

Hanya dengan tiga gelas vodka ia bisa berubah demikian liar—sama sekali bukan Natalia yang kalem dan acuh tak acuh seperti biasanya.

Lukas menarik keluar tangannya, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi dengan gadis yang tidak kutahu namanya."

Mendengus, Natalia berujar, "Kau menang. Aku Natalia. Puas?" ia menatap sepasang iris biru hampa yang berada sangat dekat di depannya itu, "Sekarang cium aku."

Sebuah senyum kecil ada di bibir yang sejauh ini terkatup datar, "Natalia, huh?"

Dan Natalia tidak sempat mengantisipasi apapun—tahu-tahu posisi mereka sudah tertukar dan kini ia dapati dirinya berdiri antara dinding yang dingin dengan tubuh Lukas yang menghimpit rapat tanpa ampun.

Dan ciuman panas itu kembali terbagi di sudut sepi dari ruangan pesta yang masih berlangsung.

Cukup hanya dengan tiga gelas vodka, Natalia bisa mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar mengenal si pemuda tampan dan istimewa.

**: drabble one ends:**

**A/N: **Saya Yukeh. Dan misi saya untuk saat ini adalah white campaign[?] NorwayBelarus di fandom ini. Semoga pairing ini bisa lebih populer. Tatakae! /sepaked/ You like them too? PM me and let's go crazy together!

regards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: **standard warning applied, (possible] mis/typos, crack pair [Lukas/Natalia aka Norway/Belarus/], [might be] OoC.

**No profit gained**

**Happy reading**

-oOo-

**drabble two: all begins with bet  
**

**Chapter warning: **Canon [during Metal Euro Ice Hockey Challenge], countries personification

-oOo-

Norwegia menatap lurus ke arah lapangan dilapisi es itu. Bangku penonton di stadion _indoor _olahraga hoki tampak hampir penuh. Suara terdengar gaduh: ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara dari arah lapangan karena bunyi teriakan, obrolan, dan tepuk tangan yang datang hampir dari seluruh penjuru. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa duduk di bangku dan menatap para pemain hoki es yang saling berebut bola hoki untuk disarangkan ke gawang musuh.

Personifikasi negara pemasok petroleum Eropa itu mendecak pelan ketika melihat pemain Belarusia berhasil mencetak skor untuk kedua kali: 2-0 untuk negara bekas Uni Soviet. Stadion memperlihatkan dua reaksi: gemuruh sorak sorai bahagia, dan juga decakan kecil hati.

"Sepertinya sudah bisa terlihat akhirnya, bukan?"

Menoleh, iris biru memantulkan refleksi dari sang personifikasi Belarusia. Terduduk tenang berjarak dua bangku di sampingnya. Mengenakan _blazer _coklat muda yang merangkapi terusan putih bercorak bunga.

Mendengus, Norwegia kembali mengarahkan pandang ke dua belas pemain hoki es yang masih bersaing untuk menjadi juara Metal Euro Ice Hockey Challenge tahun 2015, "Tidak baik menarik kesimpulan secepat itu," lantas menyesap kopi pahit yang sudah agak mendingin.

"Timmu sudah tertinggal dua angka, jika kau belum sadar," lanjut si gadis Slavic dengan tenang. Tatapan meremehkan dan senyuman sinis terkembang.

Salah satu pemain Norwegia berusaha menyarangkan bola di gawang lawan, sebelum bola itu terpental setelah terhalang oleh tongkat pemukul si penjaga gawang.

Pendukung negara berbendara merah hanya mendesah kecewa.

Pemuda berhelai pirang melirik ke penunjuk waktu pertandingan, "Masih ada lima menit, dan ini baru babak pertama."

Belarusia memutar bola mata, "Jangan terlalu optimis. Apa yang bisa terjadi dalam waktu lima menit?"

"Bisa saja, semua yang bermain di sini adalah pemain terbaik masing-masing negara, bukan?"

Adik dari negara adidaya Russia tersebut hanya mendecak pelan, "Terserah, yang jelas tim-ku lah yang akan menang."

Acuh tak acuh, Norwegia hanya mengangkat bahu, "Silahkan berpikir begitu."

Beberapa saat setelah sang negara Nordik menyelesaikan ucapan singkatnya, salah satu pemain Norwegia berhasil melesatkan bola ke pertahanan pemain Belarusia. Gemuruh terdengar riuh—campuran antara sorak sorai dan desah kecewa. Pemain Norwegia melakukan selebrasi singkat, sedangkan sang lawan hanya bisa berdiri dan melihat.

Peluit yang menandakan akhir babak pertama berbunyi. Jeda istirahat tujuh belas menit pun dimulai.

Sang personifikasi negara mantan Viking mengumbang senyum yang hampir tak terlihat, "Lihat, jangan melompat ke kesimpulan," melirik, ia mendapati Belarusia memberinya pelototan yang biasanya akan membuat negara manapun bergidik ketakutan.

Namun Norwegia mempertahankan sikap dan tatapannya—sepertinya ia pengecualian.

"Baru satu gol dan kau sudah bertingkah seperti orang brengsek begini," ucapnya kejam.

Menyesap kopinya lagi, Norwegia membalas santai—sama sekali tak tersinggung atau terpengaruh dengan umpatan kasar barusan, "Ya, baru satu gol, dan ini masih jeda antar babak."

Ekspresi di wajah cantik itu tampak demikian dongkol, namun Norwegia justru berusaha keras menahan senyum yang bisa merusak ekspresi datarnya.

"Timku adalah tim terbaik dan mereka hampir tidak pernah kalah."

"Sama, mereka juga terbaik yang kupunya. Aku yakin mereka menang."

Belarusia mendengus dan menatap sinis, "Tujuh-tiga di akhir babak untuk Belarusia."

Alis pirang Norwegia terangkat beserta dua iris biru hampa yang tampak sedikit terperanjat, "Bertaruh?"

Sepasang violet menatap sengit, "Boleh saja."

Melipat tangan di dada, Norwegia menghela napas dan tampak berpikir singkat, "Enam-tiga untuk Norwegia."

Belarusia tertawa, ada nada menghina di sana, "Optimis sekali," ia menyibakkan helai pirang panjangnya yang terjatuh di sekitar bahunya, "Boleh saja. Apa taruhanmu?"

"Peluang investasi yang lebih luas bagi rakyatku di negaramu?"

"Mati saja kau."

Norwegia mengendikkan bahu, "Sudah kuduga itu responmu jadi aku punya alternatif," sahut Norwegia cepat dan terdengar tak hirau pada umpatan kasar yang lagi-lagi ditujukan padanya, "Jadi, bagaimana jika aku menang, kau mentraktirku makan siang? Jika aku kalah, aku yang akan mentraktirmu makan siang?"

"Dan siapa bilang aku ingin makan siang denganmu?"

"Itu taruhan paling simpel yang bisa kubayangkan," Norwegia menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, "Sejujurnya aku benar-benar ingin kau membuka peluang investasi—"

"Baiklah brengsek, dan jangan bicara itu lagi!" tukas Belarusia sengit, lantas melempar pelototannya ke lapangan hoki es yang masih sepi, "Siapkan saja uangmu. Makanku banyak dan aku tidak pernah ingin makan makanan cepat saji."

Senyum samar terukir di bibir personifikasi negara beribukota Oslo, "Tentu. Kau juga—seleraku juga sama."

Tak berapa lama pertandingan kembali dimulai. Babak kedua sama dengan yang pertama dalam hal durasi: tiga puluh lima menit. Dua tim yang saling mengungguli: melakukan serangan atau mempertahankan diri. Dua belas pemain yang merupakan pilihan terbaik dari negara masing-masing, meluncur dengan sepatu luncur es di sana-sini. Tongkat pemukul bertabrak dengan bola, tubuh-tubuh yang saling bertabrakan keras beberapa kali. Para pendukung tak henti atau lelah untuk menyemangati.

Hingga akhirnya papan skor otomatis menunjukkan angka 5-2 saat babak kedua diakhiri.

Sorak sorai terdengar sangat gemuruh dan ricuh ketika para pendukung merayakan kemenangan bagi tim negara lingkar kutub utara—Norwegia.

Senyum ada di wajah si pemuda, sedangkan si gadis mengatupkan rahang dan mengutuk lawannya dengan tatapan mata.

"Aku tahu restoran paling enak dan mahal di sini," ucap Norwegia, mengumbar senyum samar.

"Kau—" Belarusia menghela napas kasar dan memutar bola mata, lantas dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menginjak keras kaki Norwegia yang tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu mengaduh dan sedikit meringis sakit.

"Setidaknya kau pantas mendapatkan itu," Belarusia berdiri, lantas berbalik, "Tunjukkan jalannya, dan aku harus pergi satu jam lagi."

"Baik-baik," gumam Norwegia menyerah, lantas turut berdiri dan melangkah di samping personifikasi Belarusia.

Dalam hati tak bisa ia tahan rasa lega—seakan beban lama yang ia tanggung di hari itu juga terangkat dan lepas begitu saja.

Siapa sangka jika ia bisa benar-benar mengajak Nona Belarusia untuk duduk satu meja makan berdua hanya dengannya? Tak salah instingnya untuk mengajak Belarusia melihat Metal Euro ini bersama.

Saat mereka sudah berada di luar stadion, berjalan beriringan dengan pelan di jalanan beraspal, si pemuda kembali berujar, "Tapi aku serius, Nona Belarusia. Aku ingin kau mempermudah investasi—"

"Aku benar-benar akan mendorongmu ke jalan biar kau tertabrak dan mati, jika kau tak bisa diam, Norwegia."

Norwegia bungkam.

Mungkin membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar makan siang untuk membuat hubungan mereka ke depan lebih dari sekadar kenalan.

**. drabble two ends .**

**Fact: **Tahun 2015 di penyelenggaraan Metal Euro Ice Hockey Challenge, Norwegia berhadapan dengan Belarusia. Awalnya Belarus unggul 2-0, namun kemudian hingga babak akhir Norwegia bisa mencetak 5 gol dan membawa tim negara tersebut ke penyisihan selanjutnya :)

**A/N**: Akhirnya bisa bikin NorBela canon T^Tb I'm soooo proud!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: **standard warning applied, (possible] mis/typos, crack pair [Lukas/Natalia aka Norway/Belarus/], [might be] OoC.

**No profit gained**

**Happy reading**

-oOo-

**drabble three: wedding night  
**

**Chapter warning: suggestive theme**

**A chapter update for Norway's Birthday.**

**HAPPY [LATE] BIRTHDAY MY DEAR EMOTIONLESS, VACANT-LIKE-SPACE EYED, YET SEXY AND SUPER RICH IMAGINATIVE BOYFRIEND, NORWAY! No matter what, jeg elsker deg /udah gila/**

-oOo-

Upacara pernikahan antara Natalia Arlovskaya dan Lukas Bondevik telah berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kini hari sudah beranjak petang. Langit Oslo di musim panas tampak gelap dengan bulan dan taburan bintang. Namun baik Natalia dan Lukas tidak tengah beratapkan langit. Tidak, adalah atap berwarna putih yang menaungi mereka. Adalah ruangan seluas seratus meter persegi yang menjadi tempat mereka berada. Ranjang ukurang king size yang telah diduduki Natalia sejak beberapa menit lamanya. Sedangkan Lukas hanya berdiam diri di kursi di dekat meja samping tempat tidurnya—yang mulai malam ini juga menjadi tempat tidur Natalia.

Ya, malam ini adalah malam pengantin mereka. Kamar luas yang biasanya tampak hambar, kini disulap menjadi ruangan penuh dominasi warna merah, taburan mawar, dan harum lilin yang menyala—sebuah kombinasi yang sejatinya membuat kedua pengantin tersebut mengernyit tak nyaman. Entah ide siapa ini, namun Lukas pikir ia berani bertaruh bahwa Mathias Kohler—pemuda berisik dan menyebalkan itulah—yang menjadi dalang semua suasana _cheesy _dan kelewat berlebihan ini.

Membuat rasa canggung yang keduanya rasakan, semakin menjadi saja menatap ruangan yang seakan meneriakkan kata 'romance and passion' ini.

Baiklah, Lukas dan Natalia tidaklah pertama kali melakukan apa yang hendak dan seharusnya mereka lakukan sekarang. Mereka sudah bersama sejak dua tahun yang lalu, hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru. Tetapi tetap saja, ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa malam pengantin tetap saja menjadi malam yang paling canggung dan membuat tubuh beku dan lidah kelu, bukan?

Lukas segan, Natalia tampak tidak peduli meskipun ia tahu gadisnya terlalu malu untuk memulai. Namun toh tidak seperti mereka bisa seterusnya begini. Oleh sebab itulah, si pemuda berhelai pirang pucat itu menghela napas, lantas berdiri dari kursi dan mendekati kekasih yang sudah menjadi istri.

Perlahan, ia duduk di samping sang gadis yang sudah memakai pakaian tidur berbahan sutranya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya pelan, seakan tidak ingin mengejutkan istrinya.

Tetapi tetap saja, gadis berdarah Slavik itu tampak sedikit berjingkat, "Apa maksudmu?" dan tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"Maksudku," Lukas menatap baik-baik ekspresi di wajah cantik yang senantiasa ia suka untuk pandang, "Apa kau bahagia menikah denganku dan menjadi istriku?"

Natalia mendecak, tampak kesal meski wajahnya penuh semburat rona merah, "Kenapa kau menjadi sentimental?" dengusnya, "Aku tidak mungkin mau terikat pernikahan yang aku tidak akan bahagia menjalaninya."

Lukas tersenyum kecil—sebuah lengkungan samar yang sangat jarang ia tampakkan, dan itupun hanya untuk beberapa orang saja di dunia ini, "Apa itu berarti kau mencintaiku?"

Ya. Natalia benar. Ia menjadi sentimental. Sejak bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada gadis ini, Lukas memang kehilangan sifat tenangnya dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat sentimental. Posesif, pencemburu, dan sentimental.

Lagi, Natalia hanya mendecak dan tetap memainkan ponselnya, "Tch. Kau berisik."

"Aku mencintaimu, Natalia," ucap Lukas tanpa ragu, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Diam. Kau menyebalkan. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" ulang Lukas bagaikan kaset rusak. Tentu, ia tahu istrinya mencintainya. Ia yakin dan percaya. Meski selama dua tahun hubungan mereka tidak berjalan mulus—pertengkaran hebat dan perpisahan beberapa kali—namun toh pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap bersedia mendampingi dan bersamanya. Itu sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup, 'kan?

Namun tetap saja, tidak berarti rasanya jika Natalia tidak mengucapkan perasaannya secara langsung dari mulutnya. Lukas suka mendengarnya—meski bisa dihitung dengan jari Natalia mengungkapkan kalimat tersebut, namun momen dimana gadis itu mengucapkannya benar-benar menjadi momen favorit Lukas dari semua momen yang telah mereka rangkai bersama selama dua tahun ini.

"Tch," Natalia mendecak kembali, tampak benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Aku tidak akan berada di sini jika aku tidak."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" katakan bahwa 'aku mencintaimu', "Katakan, Natalia."

Lukas tahu ia kekanakkan. Tapi hanya pada Natalia-lah ia akan menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang ini: kekanakan, dan terkadang manja serta menuntut perhatian dari kekasih hatinya.

Menghela napas berat, gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya di pangkuannya. Lantas ia menoleh, menampakkan wajah meronanya di depan suaminya yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya—kontras dengan mata Natalia yang sedikit menyipit karena kesal, "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Natalia, bersama dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah padam—tampak kesal sekali karena ia terpaksa mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya merasa malu, namun membuat senyum Lukas semakin melebar, "Apa kau puas, Brengsek?"

"Um. Aku juga mencintaimu, Nat."

Momen yang pas untuk memulai semuanya.

Satu tangan Lukas menggenggam tangan Natalia dan menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari istrinya—meremas hangat. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menangkup sebelah pipi gadis berhelai pirang-perak tersebut, membawa kepala mungil itu untuk mendekat. Sedangkan kepala Lukas sudah sedikit merunduk, dengan dua bola biru hampanya yang sudah separuh terpejam. Dan Natalia bersikap rileks, mengikuti tindakan suaminya dan turut memejamkan mata—menantikan sentuhan lembut yang ia tahu akan ia rasakan di bibirnya.

Dan jarak kedua bibir mereka hanya tinggal satu—

Tok. Tok.

—senti saja.

Perlukah Lukas dan Natalia memberi medali pada siapapun di luar sana yang merusak momen ini di _timing _yang begitu pas?

"Aku akan membukanya sebentar," ucap Lukas setelah keduanya menarik kepala masing-masing. Natalia hanya mendengus.

Pemuda berhelai pirang pucat itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya sudah kembali datar dan melenyapkan senyuman langka yang hanya untuk konsumsi Natalia seorang saja.

Dan wajah meringis Mathias Kohler adalah yang ia lihat begitu pintu kamarnya telah terbuka.

"Um … Hei Lukas. Apa kau tahu dimana tiga botol bir yang kusimpan di kulkas—"

BLAM!

Dan pintu terbanting keras di depan hidung Mathias Kohler yang langsung tersentak dan berteriak "Hei! Lukas jawablah! Aku membutuhkannya!"

Menghela napas, Lukas kembali berjalan menuju ranjang, "Maaf karena memiliki kerabat bodoh dan menyebalkan sepertinya," ucapnya sembari duduk kembali di sebelah istrinya.

"Rasanya seharusnya kita benar-benar menuruti saran Ivan agar kita menginap di vila kami malam ini," Natalia menyipitkan pandang, "Keluargamu sangat berisik."

Lukas mengendikkan bahu," Aku besok harus tetap ke kantor, ada urusan yang tidak bisa kutunda—kau tahu," ia mengelus pelan pundak istrinya, "Dan hei, lagipula meskipun berisik, keluargaku tidaklah buruk. Mereka sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Kembali, perlahan Lukas mendekatkan kepala dan sebelah tangannya yang berada di pundak Natalia, menarik perlahan gadis itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Sang istri juga telah memejamkan mata, menurut pasrah saja pada bimbingan dari lelaki yang sudah mengikat janji sehidup semati dengannya.

Napas mereka sudah saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Ujung hidung mereka sudah bertemu. Dan bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan—

Drrt! Drrt!

—sebelum bunyi getaran dan nada dering dari ponsel layar sentuh di meja samping ranjang, terdengar mengisi suasana kamar yang sepi dan tenang.

Lagi, keduanya menjauhkan kepala masing-masing dengan helaan napas keras. Bahkan Natalia tak sungkat mendecakkan lidah dan menekuk kesal dahi dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kakak," suara Emil Steillson adalah yang Lukas dengar begitu ia menekan tombol terima di ponselnya, "Aku memang sudah mengucapkannya melalui email sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin mengucapkan ini secara langsung. Selamat untuk pernikahanmu."

Kembali, pemuda itu menghela napas dan mengusap pelan helai pirang pucatnya dengan lelah, "Ya, Emil. Terimakasih."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang ke Oslo—aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ujian kuliahku di sini."

"Aku tahu. Tak apa. Baik-baik di London, oke?"

"Hm. Tapi aku sudah mengirimimu paket hadiah. Apa sudah kau terima?"

Demi Tuhan, tidakkah Emil ingat bahwa di Oslo sekarang adalah malam dan artinya, tidak seharusnya ia lama-lama mengobrol dengan Kakaknya di malam pengantin Lukas demikian?

"Sudah, tetapi aku belum membukanya. Terimakasih."

'Dan kak—"

"Jaga dirimu, Emil. Beritahu aku jika kau pulang, oke?"

Dan Lukas segera menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Sekali lagi menghela napas, ia melirik ke arah Natalia yang memandangnya dengan kesal sembari melipat tangan di dada, "Dari Emil," ucap Lukas dengan pandangan dan nada menjelaskan—ah, belum-belum ia sudah menjadi suami yang takut dengan istri begini.

"Aku bisa melihat keluargamu sangat peduli dan menyayangimu," ucap Natalia ketika Lukas sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya. Tak tahu, apakah gadis itu berucap tulus atau justru bermaksud sarkas kepadanya.

"Mereka hanya turut bahagia dengan pernikahan kita, itu saja," ucap Lukas, kali ini membelai pelan helai perak panjang yang terjuntai indah dari kepala Natalia. Betapa ia selalu mengagumi helai indah itu—salah satu hal selain mata, yang membuat Natalia terlihat begitu cantik dan istimewa baginya.

Natalia hanya memutar bola matanya.

Dan gangguan tidak berhenti hanya dari Emil Steillson saja. Adalah pelayan mansion yang mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan bahwa rekan kerja Lukas menelpon, katanya penting mengenai proyek perusahaan yang akan dirapatkan esok hari. Dan Lukas terpaksa harus beranjak beberapa menit dari kamarnya. Setelahnya adalah Mathias yang meskipun tak lagi mengetuk pintu, tetapi berteriak keras dari arah luar kamar dan menanyakan di mana botol birnya—demi Tuhan, mengapa pria itu berpikir seakan-akan Lukas tahu setiap benda di mansion sebesar ini?! Selanjutnya adalah ketukan dari Ibu Lukas yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum bahagia dan antusias sembari memegang satu set lingerie putih di tangannya dan menyerahkannya ke Lukas sembari bilang, "Maaf baru menyerahkannya sekarang—anggap saja hadiah ketiga dari Ibu untuk pernikahan kalian. Suruh istrimu pakai, oke? Ah ya, berusahalah. Bagaimanapun Ibu ingin segera menimang cucu, mengerti?" dan lagi, beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Lukas menyimpan lingerie itu di lemari (karena Natalia enggan memakai dan Lukas sendiri berpendapat bahwa istrinya tetap saja menarik tak peduli apapun yang dipakai wanita itu), Mathias kembali berteriak dan menanyakan keberadaan birnya, sebelum teriakan Mathias itu tersahuti oleh teriakan Ibu yang menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berhenti berisik dan mengusik pengantin baru.

Hhh. Rumah yang sangat 'hidup'.

Dan pada akhirnya, ketika Lukas baru berbalik setelah dari pintu, ia mendapati bahwa Natalia sudah berbaring dan menenggelamkan diri dengan nyaman di bawah selimut tebal. Namun ia belum tidur—tampak jelas dari kerutan dongkol yang tampak jelas di wajah putihnya.

Namun entah mengapa, ekspresi dan tingkah Natalia justru membuat seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Lukas. Pemuda itu melangkah, lantas duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di samping istrinya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

"….."

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar marah?" sembari menusuk-nusuk kecil pinggang Natalia dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Dan Natalia hanya mendecak terganggu dan menepis kasar telunjuk Lukas sembari menggeram kesal, "Aku mau tidur saja."

Dengan sedikit bermaksud becanda, pemuda itu justru mengguncang-guncang pelan lengan atas istrinya, "Jangan tidur. Jangan marah. Kau membuatku justru ingin menciummu."

Dan tak bisa Lukas tahan tawa kecil dari mulutnya saat mendapati wajah putih itu merona padam.

"Ck, pergi saja sana. Kau menyebalkan. Aku mau tidur."

"Kau sekarang istriku—aku tidak akan menahan diri sekalipun kau tidur."

"…. Kau sadar bahwa kau terdengar menyeramkan?" Natalia membuka mata, dan menabrakkan pandangan kesalnya ke sepasang iris biru hampa yang memandang datar dengan sebuah lengkungan samar di bibir tipis itu.

Lagi, Lukas tertawa kecil dan singkat, sebelum memposisikan diri untuk mengurung tubuh istrinya di bawah tubuhnya dan kukungan dua lengannya, "Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Ivan padamu?"

Ekspresi kesal itu perlahan-lahan memudar dan terganti dengan sorot heran dan berpikir, "Apa?" tanya Natalia, memandang lekat pada sepasang biru hampa yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Dia berpesan pada kita bahwa dia ingin segera memiliki keponakan," ucap Lukas pelan, lantas membelai sebelah pipi Natalia dengan satu telapak tangannya, "Dan tadi Ibu mengancamku agar kita segera memberinya cucu. Tuntutan yang seimbang dari keluarga kita, bukan?"

Wajah Natalia merona parah, dan dengan pelan ia memukul lengan atas Lukas dan memalingkan wajah, "Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu sekarang."

Ah Natalia sangat malu, rupanya. Lihat saja wajahnya merona parah demikian. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditampakkan oleh si wanita yang biasa memasang wajah dingin dan menyeramkan. Lukas merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan hak eksklusif untuk membuat dan melihat Natalia menampakkan ekspresi tersebut.

Dan terkutuklah Lukas jika ia tidak bisa mengklaim gadis itu seutuhnya malam ini.

Perlahan dan lembut, ia arahkan kepala Natalia untuk menoleh dan kembali menatap wajah Lukas yang berada tepat di atas wajahnya.

"Makanya, jangan tidur dulu untuk satu-dua jam ke depan. Oke?"

Tanpa menunggu respon gadis itu, dan tanpa menunggu adanya gangguan lain yang datang, pemuda itu segera menunduk dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah muda dan penuh itu.

Kembali teriakan samar Mathias dari luar kamar terdengar. Juga kali ini ponsel Natalia yang bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi deringan. Namun kali ini, keduanya tidak peduli. Tidak berusaha berhenti dan turun dari kereta cinta yang begitu melenakan dan kencang mereka naiki.

Begitu bahaga—hingga keduanya tidak lagi peduli pada apapun lagi.

**.Drabble three ends.**

Rasanya lupa pada ultah ortu atau temen aja ga segini nyeselnya daripada lupa ultah Norway huhu /peluk Noru/ /nijikon detected/

Thanks for reading/the feedbacks!


End file.
